


What The Pilot Saw

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Add This to the Trash Pile, But Obviously Not to Rey, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Is Invisible To Poe, Now you know, Oral Sex, POV Poe Dameron, Peeping Poe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remember that Scene from Buffy The Vampire Slayer?, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, What Does It Look Like Walking In On Force Bond Sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: “Poe’s feet stagger back a few steps, having expected to see her wriggling on top of her blankets with her hand down her pants and making knobby patterns beneath the fabric.” He gets more than he ever bargained for when he peeks through Rey’s window instead.AND/ORThe one-sided Force Bond sex scene nobody asked for.





	What The Pilot Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, you clicked on the link. It's just porn.

Sometimes it’s difficult for Poe Dameron to fall asleep on Endor. It’s not the piercing calls of the planet’s native creatures that jar him from hypnagogia to being fully alert with his thin sheets tangled by his feet. He’s used to unusual noises from countless nights on new bases, he’s accustomed to being awakened from a pleasant dream by a blaring alarm or a ship passing overhead. Some nights it’s the memory of prior conversations, or the next day’s navigational chart that distracts him from his peaceful rest. This night it’s the tingling sensation that yanks his ankles and crawls up his calves like little vines that prompt him to stand and pace about his room.

The room is very small, but this is the first base in a long time where every Resistance member has been able to make use of private quarters — a big luxury even if the spaces themselves are miniscule and clearly built for ewoks rather than humanoids. It’s one of those nights where his legs get the best of him, when hopping on one foot and running in place isn’t doing the trick. Poe sighs with his hands by his sides, glancing up to see one of the planet’s moons filtering through the backdrop of the towering forest canopy outside his window. He shifts his weight on his feet and pivots to go outside, having to duck down to exit his wooden hut.

Poe takes his legs for a walk down the quiet dirt path that winds among the shelter-littered field, glancing at the little groups of quiet enclosures as he strolls towards a nearby stream. The stream itself is just a random destination, a point to pause before turning back and trying to get some sleep. Most of the huts lay dark, their occupants snoring or dreaming. There are a few lanterns in open windows across the clearing, where a group of men play sabacc by a stump while a trio of ewoks watch and drink. Poe’s hands slip to his pockets as he continues, the echo of one man’s deep laugh dwindles over the clear night in time with his heavy footsteps. At least he has a second destination if his legs try to get the best of him again.

Further down the path all the shelters are still and dark, the light of camp burrowed behind and far away right where the clearing meets the edges of the canopy. Most of the huts here are empty as they had been in more advanced stages of decline when they arrived, but Finn’s curious friend Rey had chosen to lay her bedroll out here in one of the more viable dwellings. Poe remembers standing outside the entrance with Finn, listening to the noises Rey made as she shuffled around inside. The two suns were beaming overhead and Poe had his hand over his eyes to shadow them when Rey ducked out and sprung to her feet, turning to Finn with a relaxed smile,

“Certainly won’t lose anything in there.”

She carries herself with a graceful ease despite frequently setting herself apart in odd and unnecessary ways, slipping into the woods with one of her old books clutched to her chest. She chooses to sleep all the way out here and frequently leaves the mess hall in a hurry after supper, even when Rose asks her to join them for drinks. The other night Rey shook her head, set a loose strand of hair behind her ear while glancing towards the wall behind Rose’s shoulder. Finn credits Rey’s distracted stares and cloistered tendencies to the weight of the legacy placed on her shoulders, the ever-looming responsibility to take charge of the future of the Jedi Order.

“She has a lot to read about,” Finn explained to Rose, who quietly asked if she should stop asking Rey to come. “And a lot to understand. It’s nothing personal, I was talking to her yesterday. I don’t know what I would do if I had to handle all of _that_.”

There was the one time Poe strolled to the stream, paused to see Rey in the distance, just out of earshot. Her rough hands were balled into fists and she stared at her feet, stayed just like that a few moments before looking up and pushing forward as if trying to emphasize a point to the empty space in front of her. She bent over to grab something from the ground and Poe feels a little bad that he remembers wanting to slap her ass to test if it’s as firm as it looked in her tight leggings. Her utilitarian taste in clothing lends very few opportunities to study any of the bolder lines of her form, and it had presented itself right then and there. He found himself rooted to the ground, watching her hands come up to mess her hair buns, before reminding himself that he should really be going.

Finn’s friend, the girl who re-appeared to save them in their final moments, talking to herself in the woods… this Jedi is something very curious indeed. 

These are the things that Poe considers as he passes closer to her hut in the hushed stillness of the late night, her window lays open to catch the cool breeze withering in from the clearing and crinkling the leaves above. His footsteps become more hesitant without his being consciously aware of it as something in the soft sounds of the wind brings him pause. The trees settle and Poe holds still but the noises remain the same — small hushed breaths tumbling from the dark shelter. One hitches up and catches a second before curling down into a quiet moan; a shuddered inhale follows, one its author forgot to stifle, and then he knows he _did_ hear _that._

Initially his feet draw him closer to the uncovered frame like a waiting invitation, halting his movements before swallowing hard. Poe glances back over his shoulder to see more lanterns have dimmed since his arrival, the sabacc game continuing far out of view. His lips purse as the breaths become more rapid, and Poe runs his hand through his hair as he checks the woods behind him to… to confirm he is alone, he admits to himself, with a small seed of shame settling between his ribs. He narrows his brows as he briefly imagines the thin jambs as thin open legs and shakes his head to extinguish the picture from his mind.

It’s natural to be curious, he reminds himself as he toes in closer, his stance wobbling just so as he has to focus on where he places his feet. The steady thrumming of his heart grows louder in his ears as he presses forward, as Rey’s cute little stuttered sounds continue to lure him in. For a brief moment he considers her age, the reality of what he’s doing, and whether this intrusion is worth it to satisfy his questions — _It’s natural to be curious,_ he repeats internally, especially when sleeping on dirt floors on Endor with too many neighbors to entertain company. And that’s setting aside the assumption that any neighbors would want his entertainment in the first place, given the off-putting glares that some still send his way after his rebellion. 

But none of that matters right now when his fingers are close enough to graze the frame, reaching out towards it before dropping his hand and giving himself this one last out. Another peel of laughter rolls across the clearing and Poe bites his lip before bringing his face in to see what lays inside.

Rey is sitting naked at the very top of her narrow bedroll, back resting against the wall with her knees bent and legs open at almost the perfect angle towards the window, but not quite. She keeps her hands hovering a few inches above her entrance, her fingers weaving into the empty air like she runs them through it to gain her bearings. Her closed eyes face the ceiling and her parted thighs squirm just so despite the absence of her hands, presumably finding this strange way to please her body by manipulating some trick she found in one of her old books. Her fingers clasp down in a gripping motion when her lips fall open with a groan that rings heavily in Poe’s ears despite its low volume.

Poe’s feet stagger back a few steps, having expected to see her wriggling on top of her blankets with her hand down her pants and making knobby patterns beneath the fabric. His hands migrate to his pockets when the twitch in his pants makes him suddenly aware of their location, exhaling slowly and turning back to look into the empty forest behind him. There’s a metallic crash as something topples over in the distance, a smattering of unintelligible conversation, and a gasp from the open window just beside his ears. Poe bites his tongue and glances to his feet, which start to fill with that wriggling nervous energy again, prodding him to return to this unexpected discovery. Her bared skin lays open for him like a cartographer’s pursuit, waiting for each bend & curve to be committed to memory, the curious young thing presenting herself like a scene in a holovid recording —

(He’s back peering through the frame, ducking down to conceal himself as much as possible, perching himself back into his prior position before he can remind himself not to do it.)

— _It’s just like a holovid._ That’s what he tells himself at least when he tries to set this distance between the grounded powerful woman who frequently bests Finn during training and the flushed girl straining her features on her empty bed. Her fingers come up in unfinished pinches as if pulling something in closer; Poe isn’t sure it’s possible to interpret how her movements feel for her, idly wonders if she can bend Force Things into Shapes that she can draw inward as well. She heaves up just slightly when her eyes open to gaze down at the space below her weaving hands, something softening in her expression as her thighs close together. They tense as if coming up against some sort of resistance despite the ample empty space available between her knees.

Her voice is soft and ragged, her words seeming to beat in time with Poe’s pulse strumming through his chest when she speaks,

“I need to have you inside me, I can’t...”

Poe blinks twice as the realization of this idle fantasy becomes even more surreal, all his fluttering nerves ignited when she’s curiously narrating her own release. He never imagined a woman doing this for real, talking aloud all alone to paint herself a fuller picture, and Poe almost pinches himself to remember where he stands. He bites the inside of his cheek and his hands move down, he prods himself to put them behind his back to keep them in their proper place (as if there are rules of etiquette for this at all). His fingers fidget and lace together with the understanding that he holds this privileged insight into her most guarded & coveted thoughts, the little secrets that keep her awake at night when she thinks she is alone and that no one will ever know.

Poe works to keep his breaths even, watches Rey scoot down from the wall as she tosses aside her misshapen pillow with a smirk twirling up the corners of her lips. Her knees remain bent as she lets herself fall open further, her hands laying by her ears as her eyes dart over the emptiness hanging above her. She curls them into little fists, just like that one time by the stream, as her tight lines shudder with a hurried gasp that makes her thighs splay then close in just a little closer. Poe’s feet patter as he thinks she will shift her hips in his direction, his few seconds of hopeful expectation closing with her eyelids as her murmurs waver over the uneven dirt floor,

“You stretch me out so good, fuck me deeper —”

For a moment he considers rapping his knuckles on the frame and ducking through the door, offering himself as a substitute for whatever she imagines is filling her. But he finds himself intrigued by the way her body moves with her vision, her hips rocking back and her tits bobbing as she bites her lip and sighs. It’s so real for her that it makes her shake and act out her side of the fantasy, even making her slowly inch up towards the wall and squirm her wrists as if they’re pinned to her crumpled bedroll. One of her legs bounces as she ruts back with a low moan… Poe watches the trail of a bead of sweat as it runs down her neck & chest, reeling as he maps this perfect picture of what she’d look like shivering beneath him with that same wondrous hunger darkening her gaze.

He’s surprised to see her wrists remain grounded as her back arches up, so swept in her powerful manipulations that they do not move with her when she says, “Yes, right there, yes —”

She lifts slightly from the ground at an unnatural angle, just off enough to tear Poe from his reverie and ask how she can be making herself do that. A tiny hollow point of suspicion unwinds in his chest and drops into his stomach, questioning how she can make writhing alone seem so… seem so real. She scrunches her face as she tilts up her lower half and there’s a smattering of small depressions on her hips that match the span and pattern of fingerprints holding her up. Poe’s eyebrows furrow as Rey stares intently at the space between her open legs as if observing something there, her expression too eager and too ravaged to be —

“Yes, I love watching you fuck me.”

Poe straightens up and freezes, his hands gripping the wooden window frame when the realization of his fantasy crumbles into something more confused. The same creeping energy that keeps his legs up at night finds a way to burrow into his torso, unable to dispel the intrusive suspicion that there is something he’s missing. He swears Rey glances towards the window before a flush of shame reddens her cheeks, her words hesitant & bashful as if goaded into saying them aloud,

“Yes, he’s still there.”

All the air leaves his lungs when everything stops around him — every fiber, nerve, and vein in his body stalls but Poe is unable to look away. Her acknowledgement roots him further in an uncanny way, the utter silence of his movements weighed down by the flickering excitement in realizing she’s known and has not stopped. There’s this small part of her glimpsing to the surface that _wants_ to show him, a shy admission tempered by the encouragement of whatever she communes with to reach this dissociative state. Rey inhales sharply and her abdominal muscles twinge  & harden, her mouth falling open as she turns back to Poe with a curiously worn expression,

“That’s just… But think about what he would see…”

Yet her body shows no signs of resistance when her hips shuffle above the ground to where Poe _can_ see, her knees bending further back and showing him… showing him everything. She’s entirely exposed, folds wilted open and shined by her wetness, her swollen little button peeking at him above the hollow space she believes is being stuffed full. He keeps telling himself the position of her limbs makes no sense when her legs raise and ankles rest suspended before her (like they’re on shoulders, but that doesn’t make sense, how can —), trying not to question why she’s presenting herself so indecently to him like this. Rey’s pelvis tilts back as she shifts her weight and she sits up just slightly, her core tensing as she stays in place and her palms still on the air before her as if she has them pressed up against an invisible wall.

She shudders as a moan creaks from her lips, a wanton sound punctuated by narrative gasps of how she’s coming so close. Her focus is so intent on the hallucination wrapped within her that she does not appear to notice Poe anymore at all. He peers down at her opening, the tight little space strained just so, and licks his lips as he pictures running his tongue along the slits and tasting what’s inside. He watches her body strain and falter, her tiny space growing smaller as she clenches around something he cannot see, her borders wavering as if there’s something dragging in between…

...and his entire body sinks with hers as her face contorts and her calves tremble, crying out that she’s coming as her hands grasp onto phantom arms holding her aloft. Her hushed heavy sounds ring in his ears, filling her empty hut as she hitches forward towards Poe’s perch. Drops of wetness bead & fall from the edges of her sloppy opening, she glistens with her sheen dampening the insides of her thighs — She flutters and unfurls as delightful praise tumbles from her lips, telling her empty room how good he is and how good he feels as her limbs grow limp and her body stutters to move — And for these brief seconds Poe pretends that he’s the one to bring her to this transcendent state of coming alone without hands, ignoring every prodding reminder of Rey’s irregular positions & words, imagines the residue of her release leaking over his knuckles when he stuffs his fingers inside to feel her sweet little cunt tighten all around them as she comes down.

She squirms and crumples when she brings her legs down and back, her face pink as she bites her bottom lip and immediately thrusts her own two fingers inside her pussy. It’s too quick and dramatic to seem honest; she gasps loudly and suddenly as if to remind Poe to stay put and pay attention. She comes up to kneel and grinds down on her hand, her knees digging into her bedroll as her wriggling digits disappear inside her. Rey tilts her head up to gaze at the air above her, her half-lidded eyes waiting expectantly as she plugs up the mess beneath her. She smiles brightly as the hair on the back of her head scrunches up and her tongue darts over her lips,

“I think he knows.”

One hand raises & circles something a few inches in front of her mouth, she covers her teeth with her lips and bends forward as she opens wider. A bump forms from something poking the inside of her cheek and Poe’s stomach twists as it disappears in time with a startled gagging sound from her throat. Her eyes are glassy with welled tears as her throat relaxes and she leans back, her hand coming back up to stroke the empty space before her and there’s that flutter in Poe’s pants again, that graze of fabric over the head of his attentive cock until —

“Of course I’ll swallow all your come, Kylo.”

— until the reality of what he’s seeing hits him like a pile of scrap metal, a sudden understanding looming in his mind as something messes her buns and her head moves forward like it’s being pushed. Her mouth opens with a muffled wet slip as her throat jumps in time with a choking sound, her tits bouncing along as her head bobs, and she fills herself greedily with three fingers of one hand as she presses in & halts as if she cannot go further. Her hair tousles again and her eyes shut with the strangled swallowing sound she makes and —

And Poe’s feet are already taking him back to his hut, his legs hurrying to keep up as he stares at the ground, asking himself if there is any way he can possibly explain _how_ he saw… whatever it was that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas [hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyjellybean) and [lovefromyourginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromyourginger) and shoutout to the Skinny Sith GC for the inspiration. Every view, kudos, bookmark, and comment is greatly appreciated. I love hearing your feedback and fun ideas, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/theselittlefics).
> 
> In the spirit of shameless self-promotion, consider checking out my long-read WIP if you like plot with your smut: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489)
> 
> Thanks again for reading ;)


End file.
